Vegeta's Restless Night
by Prince Vegeta
Summary: FINALLY got this too work!! My computers been having problems.....stupid computer ::kicks computer:: Here is another Veggie tormenting story!!! Like my older stories!! Enjoy!!!


Vegeta's Restless Night  
  
Authors Note:Im back too my old tricks again. Another Vegeta-having-a-bad-day   
fic. Ive been weak and tired lately,which gave me the idea for this fic. I know how you feel,Vegeta. I know how you feel. Read,review,and let me sleep.  
  
  
"Must...sleep...need...rest."Vegeta whined as he dragged himself in the house. Literally.  
  
"Vegeta!! Get up and walk like a normal person!!"Bulma yelled at him.  
  
"Whatever."Vegeta struggling to stand up. He climbed up the stairs,went into his room,and plopped on the bed,dead asleep.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
Trunks went in his room and put the radio on...loud...  
  
Radio:ITS MY LIFE!!!!!!! ITS NOW OR NEVER!!!!!!!  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!"Vegeta screamed getting scared half to death. He stomped into Trunks room mad.  
  
"TURN THAT THING OFF!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta screamed.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?! I CANT HEAR YOU W/ THE RADIO ON THIS LOUD!!!!!!!!"Trunks yelled back. Vegeta blasted the radio to pieces grumbling something about boiling oil and a brat. He got back in bed and tried to sleep again,but was'nt very lucky.  
  
Thump!! Thump!! Thump!! could be heard coming from Bra's room. Pan was spending the night. Vegeta got out of bed grumbling again and opened the door to Bra's room. She and Pan were jumping on the bed.  
  
"STOP JUMPING ON THE BED!!!! YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF AND IT'S KEEPING ME AWAKE!!!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta screamed. Bra started crying."NO!!! DONT CRY!!! IM SORRY!!!! I'LL BUY YOU A TOY TOMMOROW IF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
The crying stopped immediately and Bra smiled.  
  
"Ok papa. We'll stop jumping on the bed."she said sweetly.  
  
"Thank you,Princess."Vegeta said leaving the room. Grumbling saiy-jin curses,he got back in bed.  
  
::Teddy says nothing::  
  
"BE QUIET TEDDY!!!!!! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!"  
  
::Teddy says nothing....::  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
::Teddy says nothing.....::  
  
"THATS IT!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta screamed as he lunged at Teddy and they started fighting in the 'cartoon cloud of violence'.  
  
Vegeta finishes Teddy's beating and holds Teddy who looks all torn up.  
  
"Teddy????"Vegeta asked scared."Say something....Teddy??? TEDDY???? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta started crying and hugging the Teddy(awww).  
  
::Teddy says nothing::  
  
"Teddy!!!! Your alive!!! Yay!!!!! Im sorry..."  
  
::Teddy says nothing::  
  
"Sure!!! Go ahead and beat up Pooky(Gokus stuffed bunny)."Vegeta said happy that Teddy was'nt dead.  
  
Vegeta got back in bed w/ a big grin on his face,which turned into anger as Bulma turned the TV on full blast.  
  
"SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF!!!!!!"Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Be quiet!!! Im trying to watch Oprah!!!"Bulma screamed back.  
  
"Well,turn it down!!!!"Vegeta yelled.  
  
"SHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta shut up and put the pillow over his head and tried to sleep,but could'nt. This went on for 2 hours as Bulma watched Oprah and Jerry Springer.  
Vegeta finally fell asleep when she finished watching TV.  
  
Downstairs....  
  
Ding dong!!  
  
"That must be Goten!!!"Trunks shouted getting the door. Sure enough,it was him.  
  
"Ready for the all night Digimon marathon???"Goten asked.  
  
"Sure am!!!"Trunks said."Why are your father and Piccolo here???"  
  
"Tousan wanted too come and dragged Piccolo w/ us. Literally."Goten explained  
starting the microwave to make the popcorn.  
  
Pop!!  
  
The first pop of the popcorn woke Vegeta up because of his sensitive hearing.  
  
Pop!!Pop-pop-pop-pop!!!!Pop-pop!!Pop!!!Pop!!!  
  
Vegeta walked down the steps mumbling saiya-jin curses,blasted the microwave to hell,and went back up into bed.  
  
"Well,I guess there wont be any popcorn..."Trunks said sadly.  
  
Goku got furious,for the only reason he came was too eat popcorn.  
  
"We can always go hunt down Chaotzu and eat him."Piccolo suggested.  
  
"How can you eat Chaotzu??? It's disgusting."Trunks said.  
  
"Hey!! Your father eats him too,ask him."  
  
"I want popcorn!!!"Goku shouted,then flew through the roof.  
  
"Uhhh....lets put the marathon on now..."Goten said.  
  
"Good idea."Trunks responded.  
  
Goku got back right before they put the TV on.  
  
"WHERE'D YOU GET ALL THAT POPCORN?!?!?!?!?!?!"Trunks,Goten,and Piccolo all asked in unison.  
  
"Movie theater."Goku said chomping it down.  
  
"Ok. Lets start watching now."Goten said turning on the TV.  
  
In Veggies bedroom...  
  
Vegeta was FINALLY sleeping peacfully...when he heard Digimon real loud through his sensitive ears...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta screamed. He rushed in the room w/ really wide bloodshot eyes and as mad as a hornet."TURN IT DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shhhh. We're trying to watch the all-night Digimon marathon."Goku said still chomping down on the popcorn.  
  
"TURN IT DOWN OR THE TV GETS A ONE WAY TRIP TOO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta screamed on the verge of insanity.  
  
"Ok,ok. You dont have to get an attitude about it."Trunks said turning the TV down. Vegeta went back upstairs and finally got everything quiet. But there was one problem,he was to pooped to sleep. He finally fell asleep at 6:00 am.  
  
"Vegeta,wake up!!!!!!!!"Bulma yelled from downstairs."It's 7:00!!! Time to help me get the kids ready for school!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!!!!!!!"Vegeta yelled back. He knew it would yet be another normal day in the Capsule Corp...which meant he needed as much sleep as possible.  
  
The End 


End file.
